Shards
by raidore
Summary: Mr.WriterWriter's whats in the scroll challenge. Its fem-naru who finds halibels mask in the scroll. Naruko will look like halibel just shorter at the beginning and with a lighter skin tone. It'll be fem-slash pairing if there is one, i have yet to decide. Rated m for safety reasons.


**Hello all this is a new story based off of 's challenge "what was found in the scroll"- ive been reading a couple others that are responses and I felt like trying one out.**

**It will be a fem-naru story, and the basis is that she found Halibels mask shard in the scroll instead of going with the kage bunshin. **

**Itll be a fem-slash pairing if I make one, probably with Ino, Anko, or Kurenai I haven't really decided.**

**Hope its enjoyable- Please read and review.**

**Chapter 1:**

Naruko sighed as she ran through the forest with the forbidden scroll strapped to her back. She never thought breaking into the Hokage's mansion would be that easy but she was rather sneaky when she wanted to be. She let out a breath when she finally reached the area where she was supposed to meet Mizuki-sensei for her make up test.

Now that she thought about it Naruko had no idea there was a make-up exam and it wasn't as if she was stupid. She was in the higher tier of students at the academy she had failed simple because of her inability to do a bunshin, which she thought was unfair after all the academy had passed someone who could not use chakra the year before.

Scowling to herself Naruko unrolled the forbidden scroll to look at the contents within. Her sharp blue eyes immediately narrowed as she saw the first technique in the scroll. The Kage-bunshin. Her scowl deepening she moved onto the next technique not once considering the benefits of the clone jutsu.

As Naruko got further along her scowl became even more severe as nothing she could use could be seen within the dusky pages of the scroll. She was about to give up when her eyes came upon a small seal near the end of the scroll. Looking closely at it she could see that it merely required chakra to unseal whatever was within. Not thinking twice about the consequence Naruko immediately poured chakra into the seal and was rewarded with a small puff of smoke and a white mask appeared out of it.

Naruko stared at the mask intently as she slowly reached out toward it. It was curios looking, as it appeared to be a jaw bone, with severe shark like teeth, and felt like bone. Naruko slowly not realizing what she was doing brought the mask up to her face. Before she knew what was happening she felt a pull on her chakra and felt the mask attaching itself to her face, and even as she the mask fuse to her face and grow she heard her teachers voice.

"NARUKO" Iruka yelled as he landed in the clearing where his student had run off too with the scroll. He was about to smack his favorite student over the head for her idiocy when he noticed her form limp almost like a puppet who strings had been cut. "Naruko?" Iruka asked in a softer voice wondering what was wrong with her, that was when he noticed the mask on her face.

Iruka was about to touch the bone mask on Naruko's face when he heard another land in the clearing. Turning around he saw Mizuki land with two large fuma-shuriken on his back. Wondering why his friend was here Iruka was about to ask when he saw Mizuki draw a kunai from his pouch.

"So Iruka, even now you protect the demon" Mizuki sneered at his 'boss'.

"What are you talking about Mizuki, you've known Naruko for years just like I have you know she is not a demon." Iruka replied fiercely.

"HA! Listen to yourself Iruka, that thing killed your family and you still protect it, look at the demon. Hey Naruko, do you want to know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki asked with a sadistic grin on his face not even noticing the slight stirring of the girl. "It's because that night 12 years ago the Yondaime did not kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it into a baby, a girl, and that girl was you Naruko. You are the Nine Tailed FOX!"

Only now did Naruko stir. Her head raising slightly and she spoke though the voice that came was not the one that the two men knew. It was dull and uncaring though both men could hear an edge to it.

"You know Mizuki-sensei it is not wise to insult or assume about that which you do not understand." Naruko said knew voice sounding hollow. As she stood a pillar of energy shot up around her. The pillar was a deep ocean blue color and every ninja in the vicinity stood in awe of the swirling pillar. As it died down both Iruka and Mizuki stood in shock at what was before them.

Naruko had changed from the girl they knew before, now in front of them stood a completely different figure. The figure in front of them had the same golden blonde hair and amethyst purple eyes but that was where the similarities ended. The woman in front of them had shaggy blonde hair with three small tails at the back held by green ties. She also had deeply tanned skin, wide full hips, and large breasts. She wore odd clothing in the form of a white jacket with a black outline that barely covered all of her large breasts, with a high collar that kept half of her face hidden, and long baggy sleeves. She wore white gloves with black tips on the fingers, as well as a pair of hakama pants, with the same color scheme as the jacket, that left her hips exposed held up by a black obi.

Both men drooled slightly over the woman's figure and failed to notice to large short sword strapped across her back.

Iruka shook himself out of his stupor and finally managed to ask "Naruko is that you?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei, it is me" came the uncaring sounding voice that Naruko now spoke with.

That seemed to snap Mizuki out of his stupor as he spoke. "Ha so the demon shows its true colors now. Even with your new changes there is no way you'll be able to stop me"

"You know Mizuki-sensei, I never did like you, and now you've given me the perfect opportunity to show you how strong I really am. In fact—I think I'll show you." As she said this Naruko disappearing with the sound of static. She reappeared in front of Mizuki with her hand in front of his chest, a dark blue ball of energy in her palm.

Mizuki froze as he saw Naruko vanish and the next thing he knew he was gone as he heard one word. "Cero"

Iruka was shocked when he saw his student vanish, but his jaw dropped when he saw the attack she had unleashed. The cero had completely obliterated Mizuki disintegrating his form.

Naruko sighed as she saw Iruka limping towards her, apparently he had been injured earlier.

"Come on Naruko lets go to Hokage-sama, so we can explain this." Iruka said as he picked up the forbidden scroll and strapped it to his back.

As they made it to the tower they were met by ANBU who took the scroll from Iruka and sent them inside. As they reached the Hokage's office both stood outside the doors until they were told to enter.

As soon as they heard the command both strode through the doors into the office looking upon the old Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi had seen much of tonight's events through his crystal ball, and was not overly shocked when he saw his surrogate granddaughter's new appearance, though there was still a small trickle off blood from his nose when she walked in. Standing at 5'4'' she may not have been all that tall but she had the figure of a goddess all the same.

"Ah Naruko-chan, Iruka I'm glad you're here. First here Naruko" Sarutobi began by throwing a leaf forehead protector at the girl who caught it and attached the metal to her obi.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Naruko said getting a small smile out of the man.

"I'd say defeating a Chunin earns you the right to be a Genin Naruko-chan. Now let's get down business starting with your change in appearance Naruko." Hiruzen stated in a serious tone.

"Very well, you know doubt know what I found in the scroll?" Naruko asked getting a nod from the Hokage. "Well from there the mask attached itself to me by latching on to my chakra, from there it absorbed more and more until I blacked out and found myself inside my mind…"

_Flashback_

"_Uhg where am I" Naruko began as she looked around her. She did not know where she was though she realized she was no longer in the clearing._

_As she started walking Naruko realized she was in a sewer and as disgusted as she was, she knew the only way out was to keep walking. As she continued walking she eventually came upon a large cage with only a small tag that read 'Seal' in kanji keeping it shut. _

_As she walked closer to the cage she stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tensing she turned only to freeze at the sight in front of her. She had never seen a more beautiful woman before, she was tall and had dusky mocha colored skin, with blond hair the same color as her own. _

_She wore a revealing outfit that caused Naruko to blush further. _

"_Wh-who are you?" Naruko managed to stutter out to the beauty before her._

_A small laugh was what greeted her before the woman spoke. "I am Tia Halibel, and I am the spirit of the mask you decided to put on. It wasn't the smartest idea to do that, though I am happy you did, you have freed me."_

"_What do you mean freed you" Naruko asked wondering what the now named Tia meant. _

"_You see Naruko-chan, I have been trapped inside that mask for a long time, and now that you have fused with it I can finally move on, though you will not be without benefits for freeing me as you did. As it stands I have absorbed the beast that was within you, the Kyuubi it called itself, and doing so has amplified the power you will receive from the mask. As it stands you will change physically, becoming more like me in appearance and your personality will alter to one closer to my own. Other than that you shall gain my powers slowly over time, it will be instinctual for you but it will take years for your powers to fully develop, though with training it could be faster I suppose." Tia rambled on noticing the shocked look on the girls face, she could feel her power slipping away fast, but she knew that the girl in front of her would understand her power, it was something she had ensured during her time sealed away within the mask, a slow but complete understanding of her abilities to the one who would put on her mask._

_Naruko was shocked she would gain so much from this woman in front of her she could feel it happening, a steady flow of power entering her mind and chakra network steadying the flow of her chaotic network with its presence. _

_As this was going on Naruko could hear the conversation outside of her mind, and she felt the rage that would normally have seeped into her mind calmed. As she saw Tia disappear Naruko felt a pull back to reality and she opened her eyes to find herself back in the clearing._

_End_

"That's basically it Hokage-sama, Tia-san simply said I would gain an instinctual understanding of her powers, from her taijutsu and kenjutsu styles to the powers she had access to during her lifetime. I have a basic grasp of several of her abilities now, more I can only assume will come with time and training." Naruko finished looking at the slight frown on the Hokage's face.

"Yes that makes sense Naruko-chan, from what Tobirama-sensei said when he sealed the mask into the scroll it was meant to be used in a time of war for the village, meant to give us a shinobi or kunoichi that could devastate enemy forces, though no one ever managed to bond with it. However what you said about the Kyuubi is troubling, if it truly is gone then I prepared you to use its power for no reason." Sarutobi said with a sad look on his face.

Naruko nodded knowing what the man meant, she had been given training when she was young to control her emotions or atleast they had tried to. She had so much pent up rage at the time that she could barely control it. The village psychologists had not done much aside from temper her rage with an outlet. That was how her pranking began. She never knew what it was meant for until today though with her new found serenity she found she did not truly care about what had been done to her in the past especially now that the beast within her was gone.

"Well Naruko-chan you will need to appear at the academy in a weeks time for your team placement, until then you are dismissed." Hiruzen said allowing the girl to leave to think about her new abilities.

As she left the office Naruko was glad for one thing, that neither of the two had asked to see her face, she did not want to show them her mask yet, she was not quite used to its presence.

**End**

**Ok well its not much and its not really all that great but it's a start, as for the general plot well ill probably just follow cannon with some slight changes. The main reason I did this was because ive been reading similar stories and wanted to do one. I know there is not much explanation for much really but I didn't quite feel like going into a lot, that main thing is that Kyuubi is gone for good, and halibel's power is not Naruko's, though she will get it slowly not just over night. Right now she has cero, basic sonido along with tai and kenjutsu. Shell get better as she goes along with training you know she'll get better by training. **

**As for her team she wont be on team 7, ill change it up some and there may be some bashing but it wont be much, maybe sasuke and sakura if I feel like it.**


End file.
